pritticurrfandomcom-20200215-history
Pritti Curr Joka's Harum
Pritticurr Joka's Harum '(プリキュアジョーカーズ ハレム ''purikyua jookaazu haremu) is an (fake) anime series and the 11th series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise. The idea was created by Pritticurr Tumblr Family corp. It replaced Pretty Cure Microsoft Word's timeslot. The series' theme is mainly tumblr,french, and brand brand brand stuff. A second season, titled '''Pretty Cure ???'s Harem (プリキュア 誰のハレム? purikyua dare no haremu?) has been confirmed. 'Season 1 Plot' “In the magical universe of the Pretty Cure Fandom, The once smart (ok, idk if it was really smart) kingdom of pclj is taken over by evil! To defeat it a few special tumblr fans who all have joker as their husbando meet Chibi Joker and CJ tells them to became Pretty Cure! Yes, we know Joker is evil, but even he wants pclj to be good. If these tumblr fans save pclj, as Pritti Curr Joka’s Harums they get to meet Joker and maybe even get to spend “Special Time” with him. Or maybe that end part is what we want to happen” - Slightly edited summary originally by Insanity_Peggy. 'Season 2 plot' Everybody thought King Whining was defeated, but they were wrong... Soon He his back with help from Jackalope, who is revealed to be the evil Raisin God! The Cures try to transform, but Joka has disappeared! Soon, they have to join the Komaeda Army, a group once thought to be a joke. With help from Komaeda Nagito and others, will they be able to defeat Whining once and for all! Characters Pretty Cures Peggy Whynowhy / Cure Insanity ' The leader and first girl to join the harem. Joker likes her the best. 'TheStarSamurai / Cure Samurai Her hair is like really cool. Fights with a really rad sword Gcio / Cure Gaia Their hair is ALSO really cool. They always throw a piece of paper at the new kids saying, "Play twewy". Fights with a really heavy, rusty shovel. Mysteriously disappears in season 2. ??? / Cure Nantoca A mysterious new Precure set to appear in season 2 who throws papers at the new kids that say "Play DMMd". For some reason they look suspiciously like Cure Gaia, but with a paper bag over their head. PCAnon / Cure Anonymous ''' She wears a veil that looks like a lampshade. No one is sure of her true face. '''Patamon / Cure Patamon Has the qtest character design. itsukimyoudouin / Cure Butt She has the best Cure name. She's in love with Itsuki from HeartCatch and her fine booty. They are married it is canon. RSK / Cure Nyanbow Fuq u, she is rainbows. Ebbywaffle / Ebony Viole't she is a helper cure AND THAT'S AWESOME also she likes breakfast 'Shimmz / Cure Shimmer ''' SHE'S PINK DOES THAT MEAN SHE'S THE LEADER no it doesn't. Fights with a really shiny sickle. '''Flowers / Cure Rose she attacks with her hair and she is a true hero. She gained the title of Sass Master from being the sassiest Cure Symphony he brings music to all the pritticurrs Rina Paradox/Cure Doge Dosen't really hang around the Cures much, she's too busy playing some virtual reality game called TOME. She does come when needed tho. CaitsMeow/Cure Miaou she has awesome chef skills and speaks french a lot. fights with a rapier and REALLY likes aubergines. CurrTiid/ Cure Tide/ Cure IDK she is peggy's best friend. She is very protective of her friends. She hates asparagus, and when she forgets her tranformation thing somewhere, she makes herself into random fake cure. BAKA/ Cure Mistral she draws and plays with the wind. Points out pointy butts. ReidenHaa/ Shiny Illusion she is a helper cure, like Ebony Violet. she fast and attack with a bow kittenish/Cure Zephyr she has spacey and windy powers or something I dunno lol. teddybear-lucifer/ Cure Flirty she first was a mysterious cre that was forced to reveal herself because of peggy being a dumbass. she is actually really cool and makes the best pickup line puns krismoth/Cure Moth A sleepy-eyed Cure who can breathe fire when angry. Lethalfurry/Cure Man A stolen OC Ronan Karkat/Cure Karkat she fights mostly using martial arts and blades. she is a huge dork and a tsundere and secretly loves everyone. SweetAdelaide/Cure Sorrow She makes tragic stories all the time. Mainly to make others sad and she punches others in fights. daiyosei/lynsey/Cure Jester a shy cure who hid from the other cures until recently. Obsessed with some police detective named Adachi who she spends all her time stalking. It is rumoured that more Cures will join the team. Villains PCLJ Pclj was once an okay place, but then it was taken over by evil. It is now the evil kingdom. Many of the civilians morphed into Wank Zombies; there were few survivors. Whining Whining is the ruler of PCLJ. No other information about them has been disclosed as of yet. Wankroach A villian who hates laughing and having fun like a pro Fanstar A villain who hates Precure because it's not like their grimdark fanfic version of Precure. Their weapon is a book filled with their IMPROVED AND BETTER fanfiction, which has the power to warp reality around them, rewriting Precure into their ideal. The only way to defeat them is to destroy their book of badfic, leading them to throw a tantrum, before running off to write an "improvement" on the old book. They are very persistent. PsychicSpade The one who claims Toei made a fatal mistake and often tells people to only ship what he ships. He might be the penultimate boss before Whining. Precurememes Thinks they're making memes but really just makes unfunny jokes. Might be dating/trying to steal Psychicspade from Cure Man. Wank Zombies the monster of the day type thing. With Wankroach as a villian that's double the wank. Emma Watson clones minions of Fanstar Mascots 'Chibi Joker' He looks like Joker, but chibi. Overall main Mascot 'Moon' Peggy's cat who got powers to be her mascot. He's a real qt. 'Icarus ' Shimmz's fluffy furry fairy friend. Aubergine Cait's vampire octopus pal. Cute and a little shy, he's a good vampire octopus who feeds on aubergines. 'Ikuni-chan' Cure Man and Cure Rose's shared mascot and part of their band, BAD ☠ GURO ☠ INTESTINES, and stands awkwardly there during their henshin sequences. He's treated like a slave by them. He can also turn into a car or sailor ikuhara. Others Joker He's Joker. Also Peggy x Him is a OTP but everycure wants him Whytango She does not know anything about precure but hangs out with peggy sometimes. No one knows her real name so thats why they call her Why. EXCEPT PEGGY WHO CALLS HER SUSHI. She is in every episode so look out for this loser, (SHES USUALLY IN THE BACKGROUND) also she wears a meguca or a yaoi shirt. She is part of the Kawaii Background Trio and always calls Jackalope "rabbitbrains" in the Background Episode. Maddie She is one of Peggy's friends and is obssessed with shounen-ai. Her room is covered in posters, and she has a bunch of shounen-ai keychains on her bookbag. You can not escape the shounen-ai. Jackalope Jackalope is actually named Jakob, its just people forgot how to spell his name correctly. He is Cure Persona, but he never finds out about his awesome powers. He really likes to play persona all the time everywhere he can, so he is usually sitting in the background playing video games or watching mtv. He also stalks trashcans and he can be found in the most iconic episode "Introduction of the Yaoi Trio" ''playing Persona 3, wearing a Minato t shirt and in a trashcan. Dr. Rabbit the worlds only rabbit dentist and he is only in the background onc is episode 10, but in chapter 5 of the manga he is there. Number of times Why is found Precure2.png|6th appearance in the 4th episode Precure.png|2nd Appearance in 2nd ep Precure3.png|1st appearance in the 1st ep precure4.png|10th appearance in 8th ep Official Anime Voice Cast *'Insanity_Peggy/Cure Insanity': Kotono Mitsuishi *'TheStarSamurai/Cure Samurai': Ishihara Kaori *'Gcio/Cure Gcio': *'PCAnon/Cure Anonymous': *'Patamon/Cure Patamon': *'rottenasspanty/Cure Butt': Vic Mignogna *'RSK/Cure Nyanbow': *'Ebbywaffle/Ebony Viole't: *'Shimmz/Cure Shimmer': Miyuki Sawashiro *'Flowers/Cure Rose': *'Cure Symphony': * '''Rina Paradox/Cure Doge': Maaya Sakamoto * CaitsMeow/Cure Miaou: Romi Park * CurrTiid/ Cure Tide:' '''Takamoto Megumi * '''BAKA/ Cure Mistral': * ReidenHaa/ Shiny Illusion: Chiwa Saito * kittenish/Cure Zephyr: * teddybear-lucifer/ Cure Flirty: Kaori Mizuhashi * krismoth/Cure Moth: * Lethalfurry/Cure Man: Akira Ishida * Ronan Karkat/Cure Karkat: Minami Takayama * Everyone on PCLJ: Norio Wakamoto Official Drama CD Voice Cast *'Insanity_Peggy/Cure Insanity': *'TheStarSamurai/Cure Samurai': *'Gcio/Cure Gaia': *'PCAnon/Cure Anonymous': *'Patamon/Cure Patamon': *'Niki/Cure Butt': PCAnon/Cure Anonymous *'RSK/Cure Nyanbow': *'Ebbywaffle/Ebony Violet': *'Shimmz/Cure Shimmer': *'Flowers/Cure Rose': Niki/Cure Butt *'Cure Symphony': *'Rina Paradox/Cure Doge': *'CaitsMeow/Cure Miaou': *'CurrTiid/ Cure Tide': *'BAKA/ Cure Mistral': *'ReidenHaa/Shiny Illusion': *'kittenish/Cure Zephyr': *'teddybear-lucifer/ Cure Flirty: ' *'krismoth/Cure Moth': *'Lethalfurry/Cure Man': Gcio/Cure Gaia *'Ronan Karkat/Cure Karkat': *'Joker': Official 4Kids Dub Voice Cast *'Insanity_Peggy/Cure Insanity': Veronica Taylor *'TheStarSamurai/Cure Samurai': *'Gcio/Cure Gcio': Jimmy Zoppi *'PCAnon/Cure Anonymous': Lisa Ortiz *'Patamon/Cure Patamon': *'rottenasspanty/Cure Butt': Pete Capella *'RSK/Cure Nyanbow': *'Ebbywaffle/Ebony Viole't: Carrie Keranen *'Shimmz/Cure Shimmer': Tara Strong *'Flowers/Cure Rose': *'Cure Symphony': *'Rina Paradox/Cure Doge':Suzanne Goldish *'CaitsMeow/Cure Miaou': Megan Hollingshead *'CurrTiid/ Cure Tide': *'BAKA/ Cure Mistral': *'ReidenHaa/' Shiny Illusion: Hannah Taylor *'kittenish/Cure Zephyr': *'teddybear-lucifer/ Cure Flirty: ' *'krismoth/Cure Moth': *'Lethalfurry/Cure Man': Jason Griffith *'Ronan Karkat/Cure Karkat': *'Joker: '''Dan Green Albums '''Precure Joka's Harum Vocal Album 1: ' Precure Joka's Harum Vocal Album 2: Precure Joka's Harum Vocal Album 3: Precure Joka's Harum Original Soundtrack 1: Precure Joka's Harum Original Soundtrack 2: Precure Joka's Harum Christmas CD: *The only track that has been announced so far is "Yaoi Christmas" which will be sung by Cure Rose, Cure Butt and Cure Man (Who have been dubbed by the fandom as the Yaoi Trio) Pretty Cure Joker's Harems Manga There is a manga planned to be made and published by IAmSailorMoon0025, creator of the PCMSW fanime series. But, it will be published on her DeviantArt. At the begining of each chapter, the title page will have a picture of one of more characters, and includes song lyrics to the song the character currently has stuck in thier head. Trivia *''Pritticurr Joka's Harum is the first Pretty Cure season to have Cures based on real people *''Pritticurr Joka's Harum ''has a lot in common with ''Pretty Cure Microsoft Word **They are the best Pretty Cure seasons **they are made by tumblr **curr tipo wuz hurr *All the characters' Cure uniforms are completely different to each other. *As there are many different character designers for this season, the styles look very different to each other. *Best Precure season *They all ship Hibikana *Reyka becaym Pritticurr *There was set to be a pokemon AU episode, but we don't own any rights to pokemon **Come to think of it, we don't own any rights to pretty cure either